


Seeing Red

by gilesbabe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

He saw red.

There on the doorstep, a single, perfect red rose. He opened the door and the scent greeted him as he entered. A dozen red roses graced his table, along with a bottle of champagne. Rose petals covered the steps to the loft. He climbed the steps, anticipation rising within him. The sight that greeted him shattered the dream. From that day forward he couldn’t stand the smell of roses, and the color red was a reminder of pain.

 

He saw red.

A red haze filled his vision, grief and anger mixing to fuel his rage. His mission, his sole purpose in life, was to kill the monster that had killed Jenny. Red flames on the bat that he used to try to smash the monster’s head singed his skin. Later, the red from the burning building danced across the face of the girl who had saved him, condemned him, to his solitary life.

 

He saw red.

For the second time in his life his rage was so great that it overcame his judgment. He saw the mayor’s face haloed in red as he plunged the sword into his chest. Then the red stain on the handkerchief as the mayor, unharmed, wiped the blood from the blade. The anger faded as his resolve hardened. They would find a way. This creature would not triumph. He would protect this city. He would protect his Slayer.

 

He saw red.

The red on the rocks and rubble where she had fallen. His hands covered with the red of her blood. The red stains on his clothes from where he had carried her broken body to the Magic Box. Red. The only color in a world that had become grey with her loss.

 

He saw red.

The door shut in his face, and for an instant a red haze filled his vision. Before he could give in to the impulse to kick the door in and shake some sense into her, the haze faded. He had nothing left to give her? Very well. If they survived the coming days he would leave and take as many of the others who wished to come with him. His life had worth and purpose. It did not begin and end with the girl on the other side of the door.

 

He saw red.

Red silk and lace that clung lovingly to woman walking towards the bed. Fabric shifted as she moved, alternately concealing and revealing the flesh beneath. He chuckled.

She stopped a couple of steps away. “What’s the funny? Doesn’t do much for a girl’s ego to have her new husband laughing at the sight of her in a sexy teddy on her wedding night.”

He reached out, pulling her onto the bed and into his arms. “Sorry, love. I was just thinking of all the various twists and turns that led us here.”

“It has been quite the trip.”

He caressed her shoulder, sliding the strap out of the way as he bent to kiss her silky skin. “There are a great many things I wish I could re-do, but not if it would mean that we would not be here together now.”

“I agree. I love you, Rupert.”

“I love you, Buffy.” 

After that night, red was the color of joy.


End file.
